plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conehead Zombie
For other uses, see Conehead Zombie (disambiguation). Conehead Zombies and their world-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are zombies with roadcones on their head for protection. While they are relatively easy to defeat, they are slightly more difficult to kill than both the Flag Zombie and the ordinary Zombie. They have somewhat normal health, but they can only be directly hurt once the roadcone has fallen off their head. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Conehead Zombie first appears in Level 1-3. It is the third zombie the player encounters, after the ordinary Zombie and the Flag Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Normal Conehead Zombies first appear in Player's House - Day 3. They also have variants in each different area; '''Conehead Mummy' in Ancient Egypt, Conehead Pirate in Pirate Seas, Conehead Cowboy in Wild West, Future Conehead Zombie in Far Future, Conehead Peasant in Dark Ages, Pompadour Conehead and Bikini Conehead in Big Wave Beach, Cave Conehead Zombie in Frostbite Caves, Conehead Adventurer Zombie in Lost City, Neon Conehead in Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Conehead in Jurassic Marsh, Conehead Kongfu Zombie and Conehead Monk Zombie in Kongfu World and Conehead Pilot Zombie in Sky City. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies CONEHEAD ZOMBIE His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern = Conehead Zombie |-| Mummy = Conehead Mummy |-| Pirate = Conehead Pirate |-| Cowboy = Conehead Cowboy |-| Future = Future Conehead Zombie |-| Peasant = Conehead Peasant |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Conehead |-| Bikini = Bikini Conehead |-| Cave = Cave Conehead Zombie |-| Adventurer = Conehead Adventurer Zombie |-| Neon = Neon Conehead |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Conehead |-| ∨ = - Kongfu = Conehead Kongfu Zombie - Monk = Conehead Monk Zombie - Pilot = Conehead Pilot Zombie }} In Plants vs. Zombies Online Overview In both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, the Conehead Zombie absorbs 27.75 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 7, 13 and 19 when its roadcone is destroyed, and 23 normal damage shots before dying at 27.75 normal damage shots. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Adventure Mode: Every level except for levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, and 4-5 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Column Like You See 'Em, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn *Canceled mini-games: Every canceled mini-game except for Air Raid, Ice Level and Squirrel *Puzzle Mode: Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand levels *Survival Mode: All levels *Co-op Mode: All levels *Others: Versus Mode ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Player's House: Days 3 and 4, Piñata Party, all Vasebreaker Intro levels and Vasebreaker Endless *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party and all Egyptian Challenge and regular levels except for Day 7, Mummy Memory levels and Days 33 and 34 *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, Piñata Party, and all levels except for Day 28, Cannons Away levels and Last Stand III (Day 22) and IV (Day 31) *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party, and all levels *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, Piñata Party, and all levels except Days 30 and 33 *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, all levels and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Conehead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Day 21 **Bikini Conehead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Days 1 and 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, all levels except Day 30 and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, and all levels *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, all levels and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 2 *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party and all levels except Day 42 *Modern Day: Highway to the Danger Room, Piñata Party, levels 1-31, 35, 36, 39-44 and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies Even though it takes more hits than the regular Zombie, the zombie is not at all difficult to stop. A Snow Pea, two Peashooters, or a Repeater can take hit down easily. It is weak to almost all strategies, so your basic setup should take it out. However, do not underestimate it, as it can be a threat in the early levels and the beginning of the game. A single Peashooter can be sufficient to kill one if the Conehead Zombie is far enough away, but two or three work better, especially if there are multiple zombies needed to be killed. I, Zombie After the normal Zombie is replaced by the Imp, use this zombie for the lanes you want a small amount of damage absorption. Their roadcones are not affected by the Magnet-shroom, so use them to take out the Magnet-shroom if it is not well defended. However, be careful not to send them to a highly defended lane. For puzzles involving Scaredy-shrooms, time Conehead placement and location, so the most Scaredy-shrooms in a lane are hiding, allowing Coneheads to walk down the row with no or minimal harm. Gallery Trivia General *Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp are the only zombies that appear in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Suburban Almanac, it is stated that a Conehead Zombie is twice as tough as a normal Zombie, but in fact it's 2.8x as tough as one. *As seen in the concept design for the Conehead Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], the Conehead Zombie, instead of just being a normal zombie with a traffic cone on his head, it would wear what appears to be a construction uniform. *Conehead Zombie is the third most frequently occurring zombie (other than regular Zombies and the Flag Zombie). *Some of the Game of the Year edition packs come with a punch-out cardboard cone that can be placed on the head of the zombie figurine. This cone will require minimal construction first, possibly with the aid of tape. *Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie and Trash Can Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. *If Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Version was purchased on Steam before May 5, 2011, players from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Dead Cone, a promotional cosmetic item for the Pyro. *In anything Wall-nut Bowling-related and Whack a Zombie, it takes two hits for a Conehead Zombie to die. *Conehead Zombie, along with two normal Zombies, appears on the loading screen. *Conehead Zombie is the first zombie to have some sort of armor. *Conehead Zombie is one of the most frequent zombies in Survival: Endless. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the Almanac, prior to the 2.5.1 update, the Conehead Peasant had a bone sticking out of its arm. **However, this also currently happens with the Conehead Adventurer Zombie. *Neon Conehead is called "Neon Conehead Zombie" in its Almanac. This is in contrast to most other Conehead variations in the game, where their Almanac entries usually leave out the "zombie" in their name, with the exception of things such as the Future or Adventurer zombies. *Jurassic Conehead has "Hungry" speed in the Almanac, unlike other variants. This trait is shared with Jurassic Zombie. See also *Roadcone ru:Зомби с конусомzh:路障僵尸 Category:Headwear zombies Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Day Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies